bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Yumichika Ayasegawa
| obrazek = | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 19 września''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 169 cm''Bleach'' Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ | waga = 59 kg | przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | zawód = Żołnierz piątej rangi 11. Oddziału | zespół = Plik:11.jpeg 11. Oddział | partner = Ikkaku Madarame | bazy operacyjne = 11. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | krewni = ? | shikai = Ruri'iro Kujaku | bankai = Brak | debiut w mandze = Tom 10, Rozdział 85 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 26 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japoński głos = Jun Fukuyama | angielski głos = Brian Beacock | hiszpański głos = Claudio Domingo (Hiszpania) Moisés Iván Mora (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest żołnierzem piątej rangi w 11. Oddziale w Gotei 13. Jego kapitanem jest Kenpachi Zaraki. Wygląd Yumichika nosi standardowe ubranie Shinigami, Shihakushō, z kilkoma ulepszeniami. Posiada pomarańczowy kołnierz obejmujący szyję i część klatki piersiowej, którą przeważnie odsłania mundur. Materiał ten połączony jest luźnym sznurem biegnącym do jego długiej opaski na prawej ręce, która wykonana jest z tego samego materiał co kołnierz. Na prawej rzęsie i brwi, Yumichika posiada doczepione kolorowe pióra. Ma lśniącą skórę, fioletowe oczy''Bleach'' manga, Tom 37 okładka oraz czarne włosy sięgające do szczęki. Fryzura i ozdoba przy oku nadają mu nieco kobiecy wygląd. Zanim dołączył do Gotei 13, nosił kimono w prosty kwiatowy wzór, a jego oczy były wolne od wszelkich dodatków. Włosy sięgały mu do ramion, a kosmyki przy twarzy były krótsze i zasłaniały jedynie kości policzkowe. 17 miesięcy po klęsce Aizena jego wygląd nie zmienia się radykalnie. Rezygnuje z długich i cienkich piórek na rzecz krótkich i odstających poniżej uszami, a także piór na rzęsach. Z prawej strony twarzy opada mu warkocz, a pod mundurem nosi cienką odzież z golfem. Od strony warkocza owinięty ma jasny materiał przechodzący pionowo przez ramię.Bleach manga; Rozdział 482, strona 13 Osobowość Yumichika jest narcystyczną postacią, która osądza wszystko i wszystkich na podstawie wyglądu. Niezwykle próżny oficer jest silnym Shinigami, dlatego też starał się o objęcie stanowiska żołnierza trzeciej rangi w swoim oddziale, gdyż sądził, iż numer 3 to najpiękniejsza liczba. Ranga ta została zajęta przez Ikkaku Madarame, przez co Ayasegawa wybrał żołnierza piątej rangi, stwierdzając, że w zapisie kanji piątkę piszę się podobnie jak trójkę. W nielicznych sytuacjach okazał się być miłym i opiekuńczym mężczyzną. Jest bardzo lojalny wobec swojego przyjaciela, Ikkaku, nawet do tego stopnia, by opuścić strzeżony przez siebie filar w Sztucznej Karakurze na rzecz pomocy koledze. Bardzo przejmuje się zdaniem swojego przyjaciela Madarame oraz kapitana, Kenpachiego Zarakiego, przez co ukrywa prawdziwą naturę swojego Zanpakutō z obawy, iż nie zostanie zaakceptowany. Pomimo swojego ekstrawaganckiego charakteru, Yumichika okazał się być osobą bardzo wnikliwą, która szybko jest w stanie odgadnąć metody i działania przeciwnika.Bleach anime; Odcinek 331 Historia thumb|190px|right|Yumichika w młodości, zanim został Shinigami Yumichika był przyjacielem Ikkaku Madarame jeszcze przed tym, jak Kenpachi Zaraki został kapitanem. W przeszłości, Ayasegawa wędrował z Ikkaku po całym Rukongai w poszukiwaniu przeciwników do walki, aż do dnia, gdy Madarame przegrał walkę z Kenpachim. Jakiś czas po przemówieniu wygłoszonym przez Kenpachiego do nich o przetrwaniu podczas bitwy i życiu tego, który został pokonany, Yumichika przynosi nowinę do Ikkaku o tym, że Kenpachi zostaje kapitanem. Postanowili oni zostać Shinigami i dołączyć do 11. Oddziału. Ayasegawa wybrał sobie stanowisko żołnierza piątej rangi, ponieważ 4. stanowisko mu się nie podobało, a 3. zajął Ikkaku.Bleach anime; Odcinek 119''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 206 Fabuła Soul Society thumb|190px|left|Yumichika walczy z Ganju Yumichika, obok Ikkaku, znajduje Ichigo i Ganju wkrótce po ich przybyciu do Seireitei, a po krótkiej wymianie słów, Shiba próbuje uciec. Ayasegawa zaczyna go gonić, co jest większością ich całej walki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 87, strony 2-4 Po pewnym czasie Ganju próbuje zatrzymać Shinigami, by ten go nie gonił, używając swoich zaklęć, lecz bez większego skutku. Ostatecznie Yumichika zostaje pokonany.Bleach manga; Rozdział 90, strony 16-19 thumb|190px|right|Yumichika uwalnia prawdziwą formę swojego miecza Kiedy Makizō Aramaki przynosi Orihime Inoue do siedziby 11. Oddziału, Kenpachi postanawia jej pomóc, ponieważ oznacza to, że będzie miał szansę na rewanż z Ichigo. Niesie ją na swoim ramieniu wraz z Yachiru. Towarzyszą mu także Yumichika, Ikkaku i Aramaki. Spotykają oni poszkodowanych Ryoka: Chada, Ishidę i Ganju. Shiba pyta się Yumichiki, czy go pamięta, jednak ten udaje, że nie, twierdząc, iż nie pamięta brzydkich twarzy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 137, strona 12 Yumichika jako pierwszy wyczuwa silny nacisk Reiatsu poziomu kapitana i informuje o tym Kenpacheigo.Bleach manga: Rozdział 138, strona 18 Makizō zaczyna się bać, gdy widzi kim są owi kapitanowie, a także wicekapitanowie: Kaname Tōsen, Shūhei Hisagi, Sajin Komamura i Tetsuzaemon Iba, ale Yumichika mówi mu, aby się nie bać, ponieważ jest ich więcej i są oni silniejsi. Zarazki każe swoim podwładnym odejść od pola bitwy, twierdząc, że poradzi sobie sam z całą czwórką. Kiedy Hisagi i Iba przygotowują się do walki, Yumichika mówi, że zajmie się Hisagim, a Ikkaku zamierza walczyć z Ibą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 139, strony 8-10 Początkowo Yumichika z trudem walczy z Shūheiem, ale zauważając, że są już wystarczająco oddaleni od reszty, uwalnia prawdziwą formę swojego Shikai, pokonując go.Bleach manga; Rozdział 147, strona 9 thumb|190px|left|Szczęśliwy Yumichika znajduje Kenpachiego po walce z Hisagim Yumichika spotyka później Kenpachiego i pyta się, czy jego walka została już zakończona. Zaraki mówi mu, że nie, ponieważ Komamura zabrał Kaname, wspominając coś o szacunku do Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Rozdział 156, strona 1 Ayasewaga, nie przestając tańczyć z radości, informuje kapitana, że jest w stanie wyczuć walkę Wszechkapitana gdzieś w oddali. Podrażniony Kenpachi pyta go, dlaczego jest taki radosny, a następnie jest zaskoczony faktem, iż jego podwładny zakończył walkę bez żadnych zabrudzeń. Następnie pyta Yumichiki, czy jest szczęśliwy, ponieważ odniósł zwycięstwo bez żadnych ran, jednak ten odpowiada, że nie odniósł obrażeń, a swoją zniszczoną odzież zmienił przed przyjściem do kapitana.Bleach manga; Rozdział 156, strona 2 Po ucieczce Aizena z Soul Society, widzimy Yumichikę rozmawiającego z Ibą. Oboje siedzą przed budynkiem, w którym dochodzi do małego starcia pomiędzy jego kapitanem, a Ichigo. Żołnierz piątej rangi stwierdza, że Kurosaki stał się tutaj częstym gościem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 180, strona 11 Następnie pyta wicekapitana 7. Oddziału, dlaczego tak często odwiedza siedzibę 11. Oddziału. Ten odpowiada mu, że byłby przy swoim kapitanie, ale potrzebuje on trochę samotności. Bount (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Yumichika wstrząśnięty faktem, iż został wybrany do drużyny badającej Bount Kiedy Bount zaczynają atakować żywych ludzi, Tōshirō Hitsugaya wysyła zespół Shinigami składający się z Yumichiki, Shūheia Hisagiego, Rangiku Matsumoto i Izuru Kiry. Ayasegawa pyta się Hitsugayi, dlaczego został wybrany do tej misji. Tōshirō wyjaśnia, że Kenpachi powiedział mu, że Yumichika tak naprawdę "nie ma nic lepszego do roboty".Bleach anime; Odcinek 81 Początkowo, gdy zespół przybywa do miasta Karakury, Yumichika pracuje na własną rękę, podczas gdy pozostała trójka pomaga Ichigo i jego przyjaciołom, którzy mają do czynienia z Bount. Ayasegawa w końcu odnajduje tajną kryjówkę wroga, ale decyduje się zaczekać na resztę zespołu.Bleach anime; Odcinek 88 thumb|left|190px|Ranny Yumichika znaleziony przez Ichigo i Renjiego Kiedy na miejsce przybywa reszta zespołu Shinigami, Yumichika decyduje się na kolejny ruch. On, wraz z resztą grupy, zostaje jednak pokonany przez Doll Ugakiego. Potem zostaje znaleziony przez Ichigo i Renjiego przybyłych nieco później od drużyny. Starają się do niego dotrzeć, jednak zostają zaatakowani przez lalkę Ugakiego w pełnej formie, Gessel. Doll łapie ciało Ayasegawy i rzuca nim, jednak Abaraiowi udaje się je złapać na czas. Yumichika stwierdza, iż nie może wrócić do swojego kapitana po odniesieniu tak sromotnej porażki. Renji postawia walczyć z Gessel w pojedynkę, każąc zarówno Ayasegawie, jak i Kurosakiemu trzymać się z dala od pojedynku. Ichigo protestuje przez długi czas, nawet wtedy, gdy walka się już rozpoczyna. Yumichika tłumaczy jednak, iż niegdyś Abarai należał do 11. Oddziału, który słynie z biegłego posługiwania się mieczem do starć na śmierć i życie. Dodaje, że pomimo zaledwie rocznego stażu w ich oddziale, Renji nie stanowi wyjątku od tych umiejętności. Po wygranej walce z lalką Ugakiego, Abarai opada z sił, nie mogąc iść dalej. Ayasegawa oznajmia Ichigo, że zajmie się nim, kiedy on pójdzie dalej. Zapewnia, że nie będzie się musiał o niego martwić.Bleach anime; Odcinki 89-90 Arrancar thumb|right|190px|Yumichika wraz z Rangiku, Tōshirō, Ikkaku i Renjim wchodzą do klasy Ichigo Yumichika zostaje przeniesiony do zespołu Hitsugayi do sprawy związanej z Arrancarami i pojawia się z resztą w klasie Ichigo, co bardzo zaskakuje Przedstawiciela Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 195, strona 13 W nocy, zarówno on jak i Ikkaku opuszczają dom Kurosakiego, aby znaleźć miejsce do spania. Ayasegawa wyczuwa energię Hollowa i pyta się Madarame, czy nie chce z nim walczyć. Ikkaku mówi, że nie ma na to ochoty i przy tylu Shinigami nie pożyje on zbyt długo. Yumichika zgadza się z nim, lecz twierdzi, że z energią tego Hollowa jest coś nie tak.Bleach manga; Rozdział 198, strona 15 Później, on i Madarame są pokazywani podczas dyskusji o kulkach ryżu i dziwnym sposobie przechowywania ich (spożywczych opakowaniach). Później Ikkaku wyczuwa Reiatsu Arrancara, przez co oboje opuszczają swoje Gigai, zmierzając na miejsce zdarzenia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 200, strona 10 thumb|left|190px|Yumichika rozmawia z Keigo Na początku Yumichika pomaga Ikkaku w walce z Arrancarem, Edradem Lionesem. Kiedy walka zbliża się do Keigo Asano, Ayasegawa pozostaje na uboczu i po prostu obserwuje walkę przyjaciela z przeciwnikiem. Kiedy Keigo pyta się Yumichiki, kim jest Madarame, ten odpowiada, że jest drugim najsilniejszym Shinigami w 11. Oddziale.Bleach manga; Rozdział 203, strona 4 Asano następnie pyta, czy pomoże w walce swojemu towarzyszowi, ale Ayasegawa mówi, że nie, twierdząc, że dla Ikkaku jest to zabawa i nie chce mu w niej przeszkadzać. Keigo dziwi się i mówi, że walka nie może być zabawą. Wnioskuje, że jeśli Yumichika mu nie pomoże, Ikkaku przegra walkę. Ayasegawa jest pewien, że Madarame wygra, ponieważ jeśli miałby przegrać, to chciałby umrzeć właśnie w taki sposób.Bleach manga; Rozdział 203, strona 5 Po tym, jak Edrad uwalnia swój Resurrección, Yumichika kontaktuje się z Soul Society. Wyjaśnia, że siła wroga jest większa niż oczekiwano i prosi o powiadomienie reszty Shinigami w Świecie Ludzi o wrogu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 204, strona 12 thumb|right|190px|Yumichika pomaga Ikkaku wejść do domu Keigo Kiedy Ikkaku uwalnia Bankai, Yumichika mruczy pod nosem, mówiąc, że ostatecznie postanowił go pokazać.Bleach manga; Rozdział 205, strona 1 Później, po walce z pokonanym wrogiem, Madarame spada z nieba. Ayasegawie udaje się go odnaleźć, mówiąc, iż wiedział, że żyje. Potem, razem z Ikkaku i Keigo idą do jego domu, by opatrzyć rany żołnierza trzeciej rangi. Siostra Asano początkowo wydaje się być zszokowana widokiem rannego mężczyzny, ale szybko się rozwesela i ujawnia swoją sympatię do łysych chłopaków.Bleach manga; Rozdział 213, strona 4 Później widzimy Yumichikę komentującego ubiór Mizuho, który dostaje w głowę od Madarame i twierdzi, że jego komentarze zaczynają się robić denerwujące.Bleach manga; Rozdział 227, strona 1 Następnie są zaskoczeni przybyciem Matsumoto. Ikkaku pyta się jej, czy nie zostałaby z nimi, jeśli nie ma się gdzie podziać, Ayasegawa mówi mu jednak, że tymczasowo mieszka ona u Orihime. thumb|left|190px|Wściekły Yumichika kilkakrotnie uderza mieczem o skałę Później widzimy Yumichikę, gdy za pomocą Jinzen próbuje skontaktować się ze swoim mieczem. Wpada w gniew i krzyczy, że Fuji Kujaku jest irytujący i uważa, że świat kręci się wokół niego. Matsumoto każe mu być cicho, jednak on nadal narzeka.Bleach manga; Rozdział 229, strona 18 Hałas przerywa Hitsugaya i Ikkaku, którzy również starają się porozumieć ze swoimi ostrzami, przez co kapitan wrzeszczy na nich, by byli cicho, inaczej wykopie ich z powrotem do Soul Society. Madarame następnie rozładowuje sytuację, zauważając, że chmury poruszają się szybciej. Wkrótce do grupy zaczyna docierać silny sygnał potężnej energii duchowej. Z Garganty zaczynają wychodzić Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Luppi Antenor, Yammy Llargo i Wonderweiss Margela.Bleach manga; Rozdział 230, strony 7-8 Ayasegawa jest zaskoczony, mówiąc, że Arrancarzy przyszli za szybko, z czym zgadza się Hitsugaya. Grimmjow idzie odnaleźć Ichigo, a grupa zaczyna ich atakować, co rozpoczyna walkę Shinigami z Arrancarami. Yumichika pyta się o numer Luppiego, ten odpowiada, że jest 6. Espadą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 230, strona 14 thumb|right|190px|Yumichika broni się przed atakiem Luppiego Podczas walki z Luppim, Yumichika zostaje odepchnięty przez Antenora, twierdząc, że nie pokona go jeden na jednego. W odwecie, Ayasegawa każe mu być cicho. Luppi następnie mówi, że chce walczyć jeden na czterech, wliczając Hitsugayę i Matsumoto do walki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 231, strona 18 Po uwolnieniu Resurrección, Arrancar stwierdza, że teraz jest ośmiu na jednego. Tōshiro przejmuje walkę z przeciwnikiem i odtąd walczą jeden na jednego. thumb|left|190px|Yumichika zszokowany widokiem swojego kapitana Yumichikę widzimy ponownie w domu Orihime, kiedy Ichigo próbuje nawiązać kontakt z Soul Society.Bleach manga; Rozdział 238, strona 5 Grupa jest informowana o stanie Inoue, która zaginęła w Dangai podczas podróży z Soul Society do Karakury. Yamamoto radzi grupie, aby udali się z powrotem do Soul Society w celu przygotowania się do walki z Aizenem, co oznaczałoby odwrócenie się plecami do Orihime. Rukia mówi głównodowodzącemu, że odmawiają wypełnienia jego rozkazów, jednak Yamamoto z góry wiedział, że grupa nie zgodzi się na powrót. W pokoju zaczyna otwierać się Senkaimon, z którego wychodzą Byakuya Kuchiki i Kenpachi Zaraki.Bleach manga; Ropzdział 238, strona 14 Nakazują oni grupie powrót do Gotei 13, inaczej będą oni musieli użyć siły, by ich tam zaprowadzić. Po tych słowach Hitsugaya wraz z grupą zgadzają się na rozkazy i wracają do Soul Society. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Później widzimy Yumichikę wraz z resztą Gotei 13 podczas szturmu na posiadłość Kasumiōji, którzy walczą z zabójcami korzystającymi z Bakkōtō.Bleach anime; Odcinek 186 Sztuczna Karakura thumb|right|190px|Reakcja Yumichiki na widok prawdziwej formy miecza Charlotte Gdy Aizen i jego trójka najsilniejszej Espady przybywają do Sztucznej Karakury, on wraz z Ikkaku, Hisagim i Kirą, pozostaje w prawdziwej Karakurze w celu ochrony jej filarów. Baraggan Louisenbairn wysyła swoich Fracción do walki do w każdym chronionym punkcie miasta. Yumichika trafia na Charlotte'a Chuhluhourne'a.Bleach manga; Rozdział 319, strony 6-8 i 13-14 Mimo podobnej osobowości, ich zdania na temat stylu różnią się, co powoduje poważną konfrontację między nimi. Prowokuje Arrancara do uwolnienia swojego miecza. Charlotte uwalnia Resurrección, a jego wygląd powoduje u Yumichiki wybuch śmiechu. Arrancar korzysta po pewnym czasie z techniki o nazwie Rosa Blanca, izolując siebie i przeciwnika od świata zewnętrznego. Zdając sobie sprawę, że nikt nie może ich zobaczyć, Ayasegawa aktywuje prawdziwą formę swojego Shikai i ukazuje o wiele większe Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 319, strona 15''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 320, strony 6-19''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 321, strony 1-3 i 5-19 thumb|left|Yumichika uwalnia prawdziwą formę swojego Zanpakutō Charlotte pyta, czy ta forma jego miecza to Bankai, jednak Yumichika zaprzecza i ujawnia powody skrywania swojej prawdziwej formy. Tłumaczy, że gdyby inni się dowiedzieli, że jego miecz jest oparty na Kidō, zostałby wyrzucony z 11. Oddziału. Gdy Charlotte zostaje osłabiony za pomocą Shikai Yumichiki, ten bierze kęs płatka kwiatu z formy Shikai i leczy się siłą odebraną Charlotte'owi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 322, strony 1-7 Yumichika jest zaskoczony przegraną Ikkaku z jednym z Fracción Baraggana. Hisagi stara się go uspokoić, ale ten go nie słucha. Biegnie na miejsce zdarzenia, aby pomóc swojemu przyjacielowi. Przez nieposłuszeństwo, Kira zostaje zmuszony do znokautowania Ayasegawy środkiem znieczulającym, stwierdzając, że jego zachowanie wobec przełożonych jest nieodpowiednie, dlatego musi się uspokoić. Wkrótce potem widzimy go nieprzytomnego niesionego przez Shūheia do miejsca, w którym Madarame poniósł porażkę. Potem jednak, gdy Izuru i Hisagi przybywają do upadłego filaru, Yumichika nie jest już z nimi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 326, strony 4-6 Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) thumb|190px|right|Yumichika i Ikkaku na Wzgórzu Sōkyoku Yumichika wraz z innymi Shinigami znającymi imię swojego miecza przybywa na Wzgórze Sōkyoku pod rzekomym rozkazem wszechkapitana, Genryūsaia Shigekuniego Yamamoto. Spotkanie okazuje się być pułapką zastawioną przez wroga, duszę Zanpakutō o imieniu Muramasa. Zmaterializowany miecz wezwał ich tutaj i uwięził Yamamoto, a co gorsza, przeciwnik nieznanym sposobem odbiera następnie dusze ostrzy ich właścicieli i je materializuje.Bleach anime; Odcinek 230 thumb|left|190px|Yumichika kontra Ruri'iro Kujaku Yumichika nie zobaczył żadnego zmaterializowanego ducha aż do przybycia wraz z innymi do koszar 6. Oddziału. Żołnierze otaczają część Zanpakutō razem z kapitanem Byakuyą Kuchiki. Następnie Ayasegawa zabiera swój miecz z dala od innych, by nikt nie poznał prawdziwych umiejętności Ruri'iro Kujaku. Yumichika i jest ostrze rozmawiają ze sobą na temat wyglądu. Konwersacja zaczyna denerwować żołnierza piątej rangi, co skłania go do nazwania swojego Zanpakutō Fuji Kujaku. Oboje przygotowują się do starcia, podczas którego Ruri'iro Kujaku przysięga zabić swojego właściciela za obraźliwe przekręcenie jego imienia.Bleach anime; Odcinki 241-243 thumb|right|190px|Yumichika złapany w Shikai Ruri'iro Kujaku Yumichika jest później widziany w dość ciężkim stanie, podczas gdy jego uśmiechnięty Zanpakutō triumfuje nad nim. Po stwierdzeniu, że jego właściciel boi się korzystać z prawdziwej mocy miecza, zmaterializowany przeciwnik żołnierza piątej rangi przygotowuje się do użycia Shikai. Ayasegawa protestuje, mówiąc, że bardziej od śmierci boi się zostać wyrzucony z 11. Oddziału. Nawet po związaniu przez przeciwnika, Yumichika uparcie nazywa swój miecz Fuji Kujaku. Kiedy moc Ruri'iro Kujaku zaczyna wchłaniać jego Reiatsu, Zanpakutō drwi ze swojego właściciela, nazywając go tchórzem. Twierdzi, że mimo tego, iż wyraża swoją osobę za pomocą swojej samooceny i wizji piękna, to nadal ukrywa swoją prawdziwą moc ze strachu przed innymi. Po odzyskaniu sił, Yumichika trafia wraz z kilkoma innymi Shinigami do Świata Ludzi, gdzie gotów jest stawić czoła Muramasie.Bleach anime; Odcinek 253 Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Yumichika przybywa jako wsparcie dla Ruri'iro Kujaku i innych Zanpakutō w walce przeciwko Tōjū, Kirikaze. Ayasegawa odczuwa pewne zmiany w swoim mieczu, który ostatecznie traci swoją fizyczną formę po rozproszeniu energii duchowej Muramasy.Bleach anime; Odcinek 265 Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Yumichika pokonany przez swojego odpowiednika Reigai Yumichika przybywa wraz z innymi członkami Gotei 13 do Świata Ludzi, by powstrzymać Kagerōzę Inabę po ucieczce z Dangai.Bleach anime; Odcinek 319 Po odparciu ataku Inaby i zmuszeniu go do odwrotu, Ayasegawa dołącza do reszty Shinigami, którzy organizują spotkanie w pokoju Ichigo.Bleach anime; Odcinek 320 Potem przybywa wraz z innymi członkami oddziałów do walki z Reigai, stwierdzając, że nie będzie mógł walczyć przeciwko sobie. Jego odpowiednik uderza nim o pień drzewa, po czym zaczyna dusić. Zostaje to jednak przerwane przez walkę Ikkaku z jego Reigai. Następnie po przybyciu Uryū Ishidy, obaj przeciwnicy wycofują się, pozostawiając rannego Yumichikę.Bleach anime; Odcinek 321 Później widzimy go, gdy przybywa na miejsce, w którym jego Reigai atakuje Kurosakiego i Nozomi Kujō.Bleach anime; Odcinek 323 thumb|left|190px|Yumichika rozmawia z Ichigo na temat Nozomi Po tym jak Ichigo pokonał Hollowa, Yumichika pyta go, co robi Nozomi. Odpowiada, że czuła się nieco zmęczona, po czym Rukia pyta, dlaczego jest tym tak zainteresowany, jednak ten nie udziela odpowiedzi. Później w domu Kurosakiego, Ayasegawa, Renji i Ikkaku mówią Przedstawicielowi Shinigami, że chcą przesłuchać Kujō. Chłopak pyta ich, czy nie wystarczy im fakt, że jest chroniona. Yumichika oznajmia mu jednak, że kapitanowie Gotei 13 zostali pokonani przez siły Inaby, a Madarame dodaje, że będą musieli stawić im czoła w Karakurze. Żołnierz piątej rangi dopatruje się w tym ironii, zauważając, że Zmodyfikowane dusze zostały stworzone do tego, by zmniejszyć ilość ofiar podczas bitwy, jednak teraz wielu Shinigami zostało rannych, chroniąc Nozomi. Kurosaki mówi, że tak długo, jak ktoś rodzi się na świecie, ma prawo do kontynuowania swojego istnienia.Bleach anime; Odcinek 330 Yumichika uczestniczy w spotkaniu Shinigami i przyjaciół Ichigo, gdzie zostaje informowany o bieżącej sytuacji. Nozomi stwierdza, że jej Zanpakutō może przeciwdziałać umiejętnościom Inaby, jednak Ayasegawa zauważa, że nie brzmi to dość pewnie. Pyta ją, jaką moc posiada jej miecz. Potem podczas szkolenia Kujō, Yumichika przybywa wraz z Ikkaku. Pyta swojego przyjaciela, czy coś jest nie tak i czy chce się przyłączyć do sparingu. Madarame zaprzecza, mówiąc, że jest zaniepokojony przybyciem Reigai, które już niedługo będzie mieć miejsce. Kiedy Reigai Zarakiego Kenpachiego pojawia się w ludzkim świecie i zaczyna walczyć z żołnierzem trzeciej rangi, Ayasegawa ostrzega innych, by nie tracili czasu, gdyż Ikkaku opóźnia dla nich wroga. Żołnierz piątej rangi pyta ich, jak długo to jeszcze potrwa i sugeruje zwiększenie ilości Reiatsu w atakach kierowanych na Nozomi. Yumichika tłumaczy Kurosakiemu, że w sposób niezamierzony ich ataki są powstrzymywane i tłamszone, ponieważ nie chcą zrobić jej krzywdy. Nakazuje im walczyć na poważnie, z zamiarem zabicia dziewczyny.Bleach anime; Odcinek 331 Taktyka Ayasegawy sprawdza się, co powoduje uwolnienie przez dziewczynę jej Shikai. Żołnierz trzeciej rangi idzie następnie szukać Ikkaku. Odnajduje go uratowanego przez Nozomi, która absorbując atak dzięki Arazome Shigure wysłała go w stronę przeciwników Reigai. Yumichika stwierdza, iż Kujō ma bardzo niebezpieczną broń przeciwko wrogom, po czym komplementuje działania Madarame. Z ataku odbitego przez dziewczynę Reigai Kenpachiego wychodzi jednak bez szwanku. Ayasegawa przejmuje następnie walkę z kopią swojego kapitana, dając możliwość zabrania rannego Ikkaku do wyleczenia. Szybko zostaje jednak zmuszony do walki razem z sojusznikami, lecz ostatecznie zostaje powalony przez przeciwnika.Bleach anime; Odcinek 332 Wraz z przybyciem Retsu Unohany, Yumichika zostaje zabrany do bazy, w której odzyskuje siły. Niemniej jednak, kapitan 4. Oddziału ocenia jego stan na bardzo niepewny.Bleach anime; Odcinek 335 Jakiś czas później, po pełnym wyleczeniu swoich ran, Yumichika wraz z innymi uleczonymi wraca do Soul Society. Tam dołącza do Ikkaku i swojego kapitana, mierząc się ze swoim odpowiednikiem Reigai. Kenpachi mówi im, by martwili się o swoich przeciwników i nie wchodzili mu w drogę.Bleach anime; Odcinek 339 Wkrótce potem, większość Shinigami zostaje otoczona przez armię kopii. Byakuya uświadamia sobie wtedy, iż Reigai Inaby boją się zaatakować pierwsze w obawie przed utratą przewagi liczebnej. Słysząc to, Ayasegawa i Madarame dołączają do Zarakiego, który z niechęcią przyznaje, że dobrze byłoby czasem walczyć z jakimś wsparciem.Bleach anime; Odcinek 340 Później, Ōko Yushima rozpoczyna ostatni etap swojego planu zniszczenia Soul Society, używając techniki Renzan - Hajō Kūri. Nim Shinigami zdążą zareagować, Reigai wyrażają swoje niezadowolenie działaniami Yushimy, stwierdzając, że w jego chaotycznym planie nigdy nie myśleli o zniszczenia Soul Society. Dodają, że chcieli je chronić na swój własny sposób. Następnie wszystkie kopie niszczą technikę kosztem swojego życia.Bleach anime; Odcinek 341 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|right|190px|Yumichika sprawdzający 64. okręg Rukongai, "Sabitsurę" Yumichika otrzymuje wiadomości o tajemniczych zniknięciach w Rukongai i biegnie tam razem z Ikkaku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 481, strona 14 Po dotarciu na miejsce, spostrzegają, że nikogo tam nie ma. Ayasegawa sugeruje, że może się przenieśli, jednak Ikkaku twierdzi, że gdyby tak było, SRT wiedziało by o tym. Jeden z podwładnych mówi, że powinni coś zobaczyć. W jednym miejscu znajduje się kilkanaście odcisków stóp. Yumichika stwierdza, że to prawdopodobnie nie jest robota Hollowa, a wygląda jakby ludzie z tej wioski zabrali innych ludzi z tej samej wioski.Bleach manga; Rozdział 482, strony 11-14 Kiedy Wandenreich atakuje Soul Society, Yumichika biegnie do pomocy w bitwie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 494, strona 18 Po porażce Yamamoto, wyczuwa przybycie Ichigo Kurosakiego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 512, strona 5 Moce i umiejętności Ekspert walki mieczem: Jako członek 11. Oddziału, Yumichika posiada spore umiejętności szermierki. Był w stanie pokonać Shinigami poziomu wicekapitana, Shūheia Hisagiego oraz Arrancara takiego jak Charlotte Cuuhlhourne. Shunpo: U Yumichiki zaobserwowano pewne umiejętności Shunpo. Był w stanie zatrzymać Ganju Shibę przed ucieczką oraz nadążyć za Arrancarem poziomu wicekapitana.Bleach manga; Rozdział 90, strona 12 Nie używa go on zbyt często, jednak nie zdarzyło mu się walczyć z szybkimi przeciwnikami, oprócz Hisagiego, choć ich walka nie była w większości pokazana. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Yumichika wykazał się wysoką wytrzymałością. W swojej walce z Ganju Shibą pokazano, że po uderzeniu jego fajerwerkami zostają mu tylko niewielkie blizny.Bleach manga; Rozdział 90, strony 7-9 W starciu z Luppim jest wielokrotnie bity, ale dalej może stać pomimo ran głowy. W późniejszych walkach z Charlottem, Yumichika zostaje opanowany przez jego ataki, a lewa ręka zostaje złamana, jednak pomimo tego wciąż walczył.Bleach manga, Rozdział 231, strona 17''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 223, strona 7 i 10 Wysoka moc duchowa: Mimo, że Yumichika jest żołnierzem piątej rangi, jego energia duchowa jest równa poziomowi wicekapitana. Jak sam stwierdził, jego stanowisko jest niższe od osób, które są od niego słabsze, tylko dlatego, że numer 4 mu się nie podoba, a 3 ma już Ikkaku Madarame. Był w stanie zaskoczyć i pokonać wicekapitana, a gdy wrócił do swojego kapitana, wyglądał na wypoczętego i wesołego. Kolor jego Reiatsu w anime jest zielony.Bleach anime; Odcinek 254 Praktykant Kidō: Yumichika wykazał umiejętność korzystania z Kidō; potrafi używać Hadō i Bakudō na niskim poziomie bez wypowiadania inkantacji.Bleach anime; Odcienk 244, tylko w anime. Jego styl walki nie opiera się jednak na tych umiejętnościach, jednak jego Zanpakutō działa właśnie w oparciu o tę dziedzinę sztuk walki Shinigami. Zanpakutō right|thumb|Fuji Kujaku : Nosi przezwisko . Wygląda jak zwykła katana z brązową tsubą w kształcie niemieckiego krzyża, fioletową rękojeścią i osłoną w kolorze fuksji. Duch Rui'iro Kujaku jest tak samo próżny jak jego właściciel, co wyraźnie pokazano, gdy podczas Jinzen Yumichika złościł się na niego, twierdząc, iż ma się za pięknego i pewnego siebie. Posunął się nawet do obrażania go i uderzania ostrzem o skałę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 229, strona 18 Rui'iro Kujaku to dość specyficzny miecz, który posiada nawet swój ulubiony kolor. Lazur to uwielbiana przez niego barwa, zaś nie przepada za kolorem wisterii. Z tego powodu Ayasegawa nazwał fo Fuji Kujaku, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego Zanpakutō naprawdę nienawidzi tego przezwiska, przez co będzie się złościć i nie uwolni swojego pełnego potencjału. Dopiero gdy jego prawdziwa nazwa zostanie wypowiedziana, miecz ukaże swoją prawdziwą moc. Ze względu na to, iż umiejętności miecza skupiają się na Kidō, Yumichika ukrywa jego moc w swoim oddziale w obawie, iż zostanie przez to wyśmiany i znienawidzony, gdyż 11. Oddział toleruje jedynie Zanpakutō oparte na walce wręcz.Bleach manga; Rozdział 322, strony 4-6 * Shikai: Komendą uwalniającą Fuji Kujaku jest . Kiedy użyta jest jego właściwa nazwa, poleceniem zwolnienia Rui'iro Kujaku jest .Bleach manga; Rozdział 321, strona 14 Podczas uwalniania, Yumichika przejeżdża ręką wzdłuż ostrza, które zaczyna świecić białym światłem i się przekształcać. Niekompletna forma ostrza przyjmuje kształt sierpa lub falx przypominający kopesz z czterema cienko zaostrzonymi końcami. Zawias przy rękojeści pozwala chować i wysuwać dodatkowe ostrza, które pozostają w równych odstępach od siebie. Rękojeść i tsuba pozostają w niezmienionej formie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 89, strona 6 right|frame|Ruri'iro Kujaku : Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Podczas właściwego uwolnienia, cztery ostrza z niepełnego Shikai zmieniają się w pnącza,Bleach manga; Rozdział 147, strona 9 które oplątują wroga i obezwładniają go. Gdy przeciwnik jest wystarczająco związany, na winoroślach zaczynają pojawiać się pęki kwiatów, które zostają wypełniane Reiatsu ofiary. Kwiaty te używają mocy duchowej przeciwnika jako źródła do kwitnięcia i pochłaniają coraz większą ilość energii, by przyspieszyć swój wzrost. Kiedy rośliny całkowicie urosną, wróg zostaje poważnie osłabiony, bądź też w najgorszym przypadku umiera. Powstałe płatki roślin mogą pełnić rolę uzupełniacza Reiatsu użytkownika, bądź też lekarstwa na rany, przy czym ilość wygojonych skaleczeń jest wprost proporcjonalna do ilości zabranej energii. Następnie pnącza uwalniają cel i zaczynają usychać. Winorośl chowa się z powrotem do rękojeści i wraca do formy czterech ostrzy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 321, strony 15-19''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 322, strony 2-3 * Bankai: Brak. Ciekawostki * Ilekroć korzysta z Gikon do opuszczenia Gigai, zachowanie jego ciała dość radykalnie się zmienia; jest on wtedy gwałtowny i nerwowy. Według omake, staje się bardzo podobny do Yachiru. * Pomimo dużej niechęci Ruri'iro Kujaku do koloru wisterii, rękojeść Zanpakutō Yumichiki jest właśnie w tym odcieniu pomieszanym z fioletem. Należy również zauważyć, że oczy Yumichiki są fioletowe, jednak podczas uwalniania swojego Shikai stają się lazurowe, tak jak jego miecza. * W sondażach popularności, Yumichika podnosi się w każdym o kilka miejsc. W drugim zajął 34. miejsce (razem z Yuzu Kurosaki), w trzecim 21. pozycję, a w czwartym 13. * Jego Zanpakutō, Ruri'iro Kujaku, zajął 14. miejsce w sondażu, zaś Fuji Kujaku 27. (razem z Ryūmon Hōzukimaru Ikkaku). * Yumichika jest autorem Wszystko z tym w porządku?Bleach Bootleg; Strona 46 i Dzień dobry panuBleach Bootleg; Jacket Flap of Seireitei Bulletin Cover w Komunikacie Seireitei. Cytaty Bitwy i wydarzenia Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Oficerowie Kategoria:11. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Eksperci walki mieczem Kategoria:Praktykanci Kidō Kategoria:Praktykanci Shunpo en:Yumichika Ayasegawa